


Boys on the Dancefloor

by Kissed_by_a_Blackflame



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gay Bar, M/M, Smut, public bathroom sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissed_by_a_Blackflame/pseuds/Kissed_by_a_Blackflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song Girls on the Dance floor by Far East Movement.<br/>Hartley Rathaway is stunned to see his boss at a gay bar but after an awkward approach and many drinks, he ends up in the men's bathroom, pushed against a wall being fucked by that same man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys on the Dancefloor

**Author's Note:**

> Starting a series with fanfiction that's inspired by songs I'm currently listening to, they'll all be Flash however one will be Caitlin Snow/Female OC so I dunno if anyone will be interested. Anyway, hope you enjoy, if you have any suggestions with songs please comment them.

Hartley’s heart skipped a beat. He blamed it on the fast pumping electronic music blasting from the surrounding speakers. Perhaps it was the alcohol but that wasn’t a good excuse. All evidence pointed to the bespectacled man sipping from a whiskey glass. It was no good going around having a certain emotional, well, physical attraction to his boss and it certainly wasn’t a good idea to approach him in a gay bar.

  
A gay bar. It was what Hartley was surprised the most about suddenly seeing Harrison Wells outside of S.T.A.R Labs. This man, charming and amusing, was definitely not looking for anyone or was gay. Surely not?

  
Rathaway questioned himself while approaching Dr Wells who was stationed at the main bar. He was still wearing his work clothing, but the stylish clothing he wore on his good days. The smooth black tailored trousers and suit jacket with not a crease in them and that white shirt he wore with the first few buttons undone. Hartley had always found this look very suiting for Harrison, it could be improved with an extra button undone or so.

  
There he was, merely steps away from Harrison Wells, when a whole swarm of butterflies developed in the pit of his stomach and his confidence thought it was a nice time to take a holiday. But it was too late, Dr Wells turned around and was greeted by his fellow colleague who had a rather awkward expression stuck on his face.

  
“Hartley Rathaway, it is nice to see you. What a nice surprise seeing as I’m quite unaccompanied tonight.” Harrison held out his hand for Hartley to shake. Fortunately, he unfroze from his sudden anxiety and shook his boss’s hand.

  
“I was quite surprised to see you here, Wells. This is not a place I’d expect you to turn up.” He hastily sat down next to Harrison, ordering himself a jack and coke.

  
“Well, this really isn’t a place I’d expect myself to be drinking in but the service is good and you meet some nice people here.” Rathaway wasn’t sure how to interpret this. Did he mean make friends or hook up with someone? He realised he was over analysing the situation and took to drinking his jack and coke and attempting to relax.

  
It was still a bizarre situation after a good two-hour conversation about work. Dr Harrison Wells, the man Hartley fantasised about way too often, was sat in a gay bar next to him while discussing quantum physics. What was even weirder was that Harrison didn’t seem the least drunk in anyway. He was speaking perfectly, he was sat up still with no sign of fatigue, he wasn’t showing any dizziness, nothing. And Hartley swore he had just finished off his fifth glass of whiskey. Maybe he could hold his liquor or perhaps it was a slightly tipsy Hartley making Dr Wells seem perfect as usual.

  
It was a sudden action that only his limbs seemed to have agreed on, his mind nor brain had anything to do with this.

  
“Let’s dance. We must have been sitting here hours, we could at least stretch our legs.” It wasn’t a brilliant plan and it wasn’t a plan Hartley particularly wanted to do. He was for sure that he’d make a fool of himself in front of everyone and especially Harrison. Once again, it was too late.

  
“Sure, I haven’t danced in god knows how many years, it’ll be a laugh.” It would be for everyone watching, Hartley thought, confident it was going to be an epic fail.

  
Well, this was a turnabout. So many things had happened that night but this was probably the most unexpected moments of the night. The proper, smart, stern Wells had become a dancing superstar within minutes of hitting the dance floor. It was unreal, the way he moved in an almost seductive manner.

Those sharp blue eyes appeared to light up whenever he made eye contact with Rathaway which was often. It was hard to tell with the constant flash of light and colours from the club lights but Harrison always had this sexy smile aimed at him. It was mesmerising and damn hot.

  
It was common for Hartley to get lost when staring at Dr Wells, it was something he did way too often. It distracted him from his work more than he’d liked to admit. It did have its advantages, getting to stay late at the lab to finish the work, having time alone in the same room as this incredible man.

  
But this time, he was too distracted. It seemed that both of them were moving closer, so close that they were about to grind hips.

  
Rathaway gasped, it wasn't for a bad reason either. It just came as a surprise. 

  
Harrison's groin was rubbing against his own, creating a warm friction between them. Hartley corrected himself, this was the most unexpected moment of the night.

  
Dr Wells was roughly grinding against him as if moving to the music. Hartley was still finding this hard to believe but looking into Harrison's dilated eyes made this all too real. There was a hunger deep within them, it explained the way Wells was pushing himself onto Hartley, the way he now tightly gripped his hips, the way he was licking his lips ready to kiss. Rathaway was being teased, he knew it. He was going to have to wait for any skin on skin because he could instantly tell Harrison's teasing intentions, wanting him to beg for it.

  
"Let's take a few shots, make it fun." Wells suggested, breaking away from Hartley who tried to move closer, wanting the feeling of Harrison's erection rub against him again.

  
"Don't be so eager, Hartley. You'll get it but first, shots."

  
Once more, Harrison and Hartley were seated at the bar. Filled shot glasses were lined up in front of them. Dr Wells knew these wouldn't affect him but it was like a competition to see who could down them all first. He beat Hartley by seconds.

  
"You've obviously had practise, no fair." Hartley almost slurred, starting to really feel the effects of the shots. Harrison smiled at him, it seemed a sweet, kind smile but Rathaway knew its suggestive undertone.

  
"Maybe it's just you. Now, do you want to go back on the floor? I quite enjoyed our little dance." Dr Wells placed a hand Hartley's head, starting to comb through his hair with his slender fingers. Rathaway looked into Harrison's eyes again, getting lost in them just like last time.

  
Their lips touched, kissing messily. It was Hartley's first intimate experience with Wells and it was so much more than he imagined. The kiss was erotic, electrifying in fact. It was like nothing he had felt from another man. He felt Harrison's tongue slide between his lips, exploring his mouth. He must have been so absorbed in the kiss because it was a shock when Harrison pulled back. He left Hartley almost moaning from just a kiss, it was incredible.

  
"Follow me, Hartley. I've got something better than a little dance." Dr Wells trailed his fingers lightly over Hartley's thighs before heading towards the men's bathroom.

  
Hartley was tingling with excitement, this was the night he was going to have Harrison deep inside him. To form that sexual connection he so desperately desired.

  
Wells pushed Hartley against the dirty white wall, immediately shoving his tongue down his throat. He was suddenly all forcefull, telling Rathaway he was in control. Hartley was a complete sub anyway, loving the way he felt so vulnerable and weak beneath Wells.

  
Harrison had his hand tangled in Hartley's messy mop of hair. With a single, strong tug, he pulled back his head. A small moan escaped Rathaway's lips, his eyes flickering slightly. Harrison realised he might have just found his new play toy.

  
"You like that, don't you, Rathaway?"

  
"Yes." Hartley's reply was breathy and quiet, trying so hard not to moan again as Wells drew closer until his warm breath made the skin on his neck prickle with goose bumps. But it was no use, those delicious lips were sucking on his neck, occasionally his teeth would nip. Just the slight touch of this man's tongue licking and his mouth sucking was sending him crazy. There was something about Harrison Wells that was addictive because Hartley wanted more from him.

  
Dr Wells pulled off Hartley's shirt, his hands now roaming over his torso until settling them on his hips. He kissed his chest, trailing his lips down to his waist

  
"Uh Harrison." When Rathaway uttered his name, Wells knew this was a bad idea. This young scientist was begging him to fuck him but he had to be so careful not to reveal his speedster side. One wrong move and his whole plan could crumble before him.

  
It was too tempting, Hartley was too tempting. So before Wells knew it, he had pulled on a condom and was sliding into Hartley, the younger man's legs wrapped tightly around his middle.

  
"Fuck." Harrison had muttered this several times already while slowly thrusting into Rathaway. It felt too good to have this beautiful man wriggle and struggle against him, to feel so in control over such a smaller, more vulnerable male.

  
For a while, Harrison had known about Hartley's not-so-secret crush. It was in the way he smiled, in the way he looked at him. Nothing could hide it. However, Wells could hide his crush quite easily and only seemed to act on it tonight. Harrison started to think it wasn't a crush, more of just an intense physical attraction. Whatever it was, tonight was so worth it.

  
Harrison grunted as he sped up, penetrating vigorously into Harley, his grip almost bruising Hartley's wrists. Many moans were let out, along with pre-cum dribbling out from Rathaway's throbbing dick which Harrison was too teasing to touch. It was released from his jeans and bounced against his stomach as he was forcefully thrusted against a wall by the man he'd been crushing over for years.

  
As Harrison and Hartley grew closer to a climax, the sex became more violent and rougher. Wells hadn't felt pleasure like this in years and was so despearate for release at the moment. He was sure that if he made this more constant with Rathaway, he would gain more control over himself, his libido and this pleasured mess clinging to him.

  
Dr Wells was biting down deeply in Hartley's shoulder, leaving purple bruises and almost bleeding love bites. He was making Rathaway whimper and whine under his breath. He was trying so hard not to vibrate or go too fast on him. It was almost impossible to keep up this façade.

  
Hartley orgasmed, his jizz covering his exposed stomach and shirt. Harrison wasn't far behind, letting out a long, strong moan as he ejaculated into Hartley. They both leaned against each other in exhaustion though it was only a few seconds before Wells got his energy back.

  
"Harrison." Was the only word Hartley could mutter as he placed his head on Wells' shoulder. Harrison let go of his wrists and began to stroke his hair, attempting to calm and comfort the younger man who was still attached to him.

  
Soon, Hartley was tucked back in and cleaned up, correcting his hair in the mirror. Harrison encircled his waist with his arms, kissing his cheek.

  
"Thank you Hartley, that was relieving and enjoyable. I hope to do this again sometime, perhaps at S.T.A.R Labs some night." He then bit Rathaway's ear lobe, tugging a little, getting a quiet whimper from him.

  
"I would love that, Harrison. By I think i'd like to do it sooner than just 'some night'." Hartley turned around, smiling at Harrison. He was surprised by his sudden confidence, especially after being dominated by Dr Wells.

Harrison smiled back, able to read the horny look on his companion's face.

  
"I don't think you've ever been to my house before, have you? It's a nice place, you should come back for a drink." He winked, biting his lip. Hartley's eyes lighted up at the suggestion.

  
"I'm ready when you are, Harrison."


End file.
